


Honey Sweet and Milky Cream

by TheSpaceCoyote



Series: Sugar Baby AU [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Public Humiliation, Sugar Baby AU, Sugar Baby Rhys, Sugar Daddy Jack, in the second chapter, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: " 'H-Hey, what’s that? Is that a present for me?' Rhys spoke as he eyed the fur still draped over the edge of the countertop. Jack scowled, rubbing his thumb in irritation against the underside of the kid’s skinny wrist.'Christ, don’t play dumb, pumpkin, it’ll be less crap for you in the long run if you’re honest.''Haha, whaaaat, do you think I would lie to you? That’s just…that’s dumb…' Rhys mumbled distractedly, still eyeing the coat. Jack let out a frustrated huff, letting the kid pull away from his grasp and stride over to the coat. Okay, Rhys looked pretty cute with that pleased greedy glow that crossed his face as he ran his hand over the fur, but Jack wasn’t going to fall for it. He needed to put the kid in his place before Rhys’ tried to bankrupt him."————Sugar Baby Rhys and Sugar Daddy Jack get up to some mischief.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a place to put all of the drabbles I've written about Sugar Daddy Jack and Sugar Baby Rhys. Usually just smutty or humorous pieces but there may be some drama or backstory chapters further down the line.
> 
> Let me know what you think of them!

Jack was definitely one of those people who tended to order things, and then a couple days later, completely forget about them up until the point that they’d been delivered straight to the penthouse. He figured that he could be forgiven for that—not only was he an _extremely_ busy and very important CEO, but also when you were as rich as he was he didn’t have to pay extra close attention to his personal budget. A couple hundred or even thousand dollars wouldn’t even register in his brain until it manifested in a cardboard box of a reminder in the little foyer outside his penthouse door.

Typically opening it would jog his memory of late night browsing and nonchalant spending, but when he slit the package  open with his credit card and lifted a pristine, feather-white fur coat up out of it, nothing but questions came to the forefront of his mind. He laid the coat onto the coal granite countertop, growling as he saw the elegant logo tagged onto the inside of the collar.

_This hadn’t been cheap_.

A quick pop over to his account transactions confirmed this, and Jack pursed his lip when he saw the hefty withdrawal. Well, hefty for someone of far lesser stature and coin, but it was still more than just a little blip in his massive pool of cash. Nothing particular to be worried about, but an idea was forming in Jack’s head about exactly _who_ had bought the coat, and if true then Jack needed to lay down the law before they tried to buy a chain of tropical islands or something.

As if in response to the CEO’s realization, the door to the front of the penthouse beeped, signaling that the only other person he trusted with access to his innermost sanctum was now clipping his designer heels against the hardwood floor. Jack frowned, turning out of the kitchen and nearly running smack dab into Rhys, who liked surprised and a mite disappointed that Jack was there. The boy let out a small yelp, trying to duck his height down under Jack’s arm but the CEO caught him easily, both hands firmly grasping the kid’s forearms.

“Rhysie Rhysie Rhysie, where’s the fire? Something bothering you?” Jack played dumb for now, though he knew that Rhys could tell something was up.

“Um, no, other than the fact that you’re in my way, I guess.” Rhys replied snottily, jerking his forearms softly against Jack’s grip. He stood on his tiptoes, peering over Jack’s shoulder into the kitchen

“H-Hey, what’s that? Is that a present for me?” Rhys spoke as he eyed the fur still draped over the edge of the countertop. Jack scowled, rubbing his thumb in irritation against the underside of the kid’s skinny wrist.

“Christ, don’t play dumb, pumpkin, it’ll be less crap for you in the long run if you’re honest.”

“Haha, _whaaaat_ , do you think I would lie to you? That’s just…that’s dumb…” Rhys mumbled distractedly, still eyeing the coat. Jack let out a frustrated huff, letting the kid pull away from his grasp and stride over to the coat. Okay, Rhys looked pretty cute with that pleased greedy glow that crossed his face as he ran his hand over the fur, but Jack wasn’t going to fall for it. He needed to put the kid in his place before Rhys’ tried to bankrupt him.

“You’re returning that, cupcake. You remember the rule. Anything over a thousand dollars, and you need daddy’s approval.” He tsked as he placed his hands firmly on his hips. Rhys stuck out his lower lip as he picked up the coat and held it protectively to his chest.

“But _Jack_ —“

“But nothing, kitten! You _know_ the rules, and here you are thinking you can get away with it if you put on those frikkin’ puppy dog eyes, but it’s not gonna work this time, so quit playin’ cute.” The slump in Rhys’ shoulders was pathetic, and Jack almost felt bad for chastising the kid so when he’d encouraged this kind of spoiled, coquettish behavior in him, but it had to have its limit.

“Can I at least try it on, first? They won’t even notice, I promise….I just want to see how it looks on me before I have to get rid of it.” Rhys begged with wide, liquid eyes, and the barest hint of crying and the little break in the kid’s voice was enough to make the CEO waver despite his previous resolve. Sure, he wanted to lay down the law but he also didn’t want the brat to start crying in the middle of his kitchen and turn this into a big situation. And Rhys had kind of implicitly agreed to return the thing, anyway, so Jack figured he’d let up and allow him to have his fun.

“Fine. Go ahead and try it on. But then we’re returning it and I’m getting my money back.” Rhys gave a bright grin, ducking out out of Jack’s grasp to prance over to the counter top, lifting the fur coat up in his arms and skirting off in the direction of the bedroom.

“Ey, where do you think you’re—“

“I just want to see what it’d look like with my formalwear! Hang tight, old man.” Rhys called over his shoulder as he vanished into Jack’s room, leaving the CEO to rest against the counter, arms folded as he waited for the kid to return.

Jack glanced at his phone after five minutes had passed, roughly calling out to the kid only to be rebuked as Rhys’ told him to “be patient.” Jack growled at the response and abandoned the counter to go and scrounge through his fridge, realizing he hadn’t had lunch yet. He skimmed over a leftover wrapped sandwich from yesterday and a couple of containers of pasta primavera before Rhys’ needling comments about how he was getting a “fat old businessman stomach” drove him towards the crisper drawing and plucking out a shiny pink apple. He was idly peeling off the sticker when he heard the soft click of heels sounding on his kitchen floor.

“What do you think, handsome?” Came a soft, throaty purr from behind Jack. The CEO rolled his eyes as he crunched his teeth into the apple, shutting the fridge door closed and straightening up, ready to turn around and give Rhys a piece of his mind and _oh hello_ the kid was standing stark frikkin’ naked behind him.

Okay, well. He wasn’t entirely naked. He was wearing the fur, its wispy hairs kissing his pale skin up and down the entire length of his bare body. But absolutely nothing apart from the heeled boots he’d left on that he knew lifted and tightened his ass in that way that Jack adored. And christ, his blue eye and ocean of tattoos somehow glowed even brighter with the saturation of the pure white fur against his pale skin.

Jack’s mouth fell open, a piece of apple falling from his slack lips and landing wetly on the floor.

Rhys’ hand reached up to carefully tuck an auburn lock of hair behind his ear, the small movement causing the coat to fall further open, revealing more of his cute slender cock and pink balls and that tiny trail of hair that floated up from his crotch like smoke in the sky. Rhys’ tongue snaked out in a little slip of pink before he bit his lip, other hand moving down his own body in such a frikkin’ tease  that Jack’s hands followed with such speed that his brain couldn’t even keep up.

Jack didn’t know if Rhys had been planning to sway him by seducing him or what, and maybe he should chastise himself for being so easily influenced by the kid, but he was a little busy pinning the kid against the edge of the countertops, shoving his chest against the cool surface as he hot-dogged his cock between the boy’s soft asscheeks.

“A- _Ah_ , yes Jack yes, please, please!” Rhys begged, his breath fogging against the chill stone of the counter as his body rocked forward and backwards. His fingers twitched uselessly as he scrabbled against the smooth surface for purchase. The fur coat was rucked up over his hips, leaving his ass completely bare and open to plunder by Jack, who was taking to it with gusto and rutting viciously against his ass.

Jack grabbed himself two meaty handfuls of Rhys’ hips as he jerked forward one last time, his cock spurting up into the air as he came, seeing stars in the ceiling of his kitchen as he tipped his head backwards, cussing loudly in the direction of the hanging fixtures.

He lolled his head, content to enjoy the hum of his pleasure up until the point where Rhys’ low chuckles cut through his haze.

“What’s so funny, kitten?” Jack furrowed his brow as he tilted his head back down, eyes locking with Rhys as the kid turned to look over his shoulder, a sly and triumphant grin on his face.

“Guess you can’t return it now, huh?”

Jack’s eyes snapped to the coat with sudden clarity, where to his horror he found that the part of the fur pushed up over Rhys’ ass was streaked and matted in his own release. Jack swore, trying to rub the cum out from the fur but only spreading it further and deeper into the coat while Rhys snickered in delight.

“You….you little brat…” Jack growled, drawing a sharp squeak from Rhys as he harshly smacked the man’s ass.

“I’m _so_ gonna get you back for this.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was pretty sure that Rhys could hardly imagine what he had been planning when he’d invited the kid to sit on one of his board meetings. The whole fur coat incident was, at this point, a far off memory. Rhys continued to wear the thing at his pleasure, and Jack had to admit that he liked showing up to fancy dinners and corporate galas with his main squeeze clad in an expensive ermine coat. Rhys looked damn good in it, especially when he decided to match it with one of those slimly cut Italian suits in the navy blue that complemented his eyes. Considering how hungrily Jack looked at him and how eager he was to ravish him whenever he wore it, Rhys had probably figured that Jack had forgotten the underhand means by which the kid had been able to keep it.

But Jack hadn’t forgotten.

The memory is what drove the smirk on his face and the hand across Rhys’ ass as he’d pulled the kid down in his lap in the empty boardroom, hand already inside of Rhys’ pants by the time he had found enough breath to protest.

“J-Jack, what are you doing….isn’t there a m-meeting?” Rhys gasped as Jack worked his teeth into the young man’s neck, leaving a harsh hickey against his skin.

“ _Yep_.” Jack replied neutrally as his hand smoothed over Rhys’ sides to his front, swiftly unbuttoning the pale blue of his dress shirt. He’d already tied the kid’s wrists together with his own tie— _all apart of his master plan, see_. Rhys squirmed, rutting his ass back against Jack’s dick even as he turned his head to frown at the man behind him.

“Then why are you…m- _mmm_..!” Rhys cut himself off as Jack’s other hand squeezed firmly around his cock, before working on shoving the waistband of his pants down and off the young man’s legs. Rhys tried closing his legs, only for Jack’s to grasp his knees and pull them open, wedging them over the arms of the chair. Rhys stuck out his lower lip, looking at Jack with big, limpid eyes.

“Ugh….Jack, _whyyy_ …” Rhys whined even as Jack returned to stroking his cock, thumb pressing over the smooth pink head as it bubbled with precum. Jack let out a pleasured sigh, breath smoky and dark as he grazed his lips over the side of Rhys’ neck.

“Mmm….consider this as me taking payment for that pretty coat of yours…” Jack hummed against Rhys’ skin, cutting off any further protests from Rhys as he popped a bottle from his pocket. He wasted no time in coating his fingers, giving his kitten the mercy of lube as he worked his way inside of Rhys. The young man gasped, back arching up off of Jack’s chest, hesitation still ringing softly in his voice.

“Y-You….Jack this isn’t…this is a bad idea…”

“Why? I’ve got no worries about the board members seeing this. Seeing me. Seeing _you_. Did you forget just _how_ rich I am, babe?” Jack chuckled, pressing his thumb against Rhys’ hole, his cock twitching in eagerness below. Rhys shuddered, lower lip red from biting.

“But I’m….I’m not…” Rhys’ voice pitched higher, panic worming its way through the thick arousal.

“Well…” Jack pried his own cock out of his pants, letting it spring up between Rhys’ legs, “if you’re _really_ that concerned about them seeing you…”

He kissed coyly at the soft lobe of Rhys’ ear.

“Guess you’ll just have to come before they arrive.”

* * *

Rhys seemed to take his suggestion to heart, which made Jack smile.

The kid was trying desperately to ride him, Jack’s cock full and fat inside of him, hips trying to rock back against the older man even as Jack’s hands intentionally pressed against him to slow him down, to prolong this as much as he could.

Because god, it’s so _nice_ to feel the kid trembling with lust in his lap.

Jack roughly squeezed Rhys’ soft pec, making the kid mewl pathetically as Jack pinched his nipple between his thumb and forefinger, rolling and twisting it until little hitching sobs were stuttering through the kid’s chest.

He rocked his hips idly against Rhys’ ass, completely unhurried even as his cock was buried up to the balls in his tight heat. He was content to have the little thing as his cock-warmer, even as Rhys’ grew even more and more flighty and frantic, uselessly trying to grind himself downwards against Jack’s too-static cock.

Jack laughed in the kid’s ear, the boisterous sound echoing through the currently empty boardroom. He could feel Rhys’ heart thrumming, like a hummingbird caught in his fist.

“Better hurry up, kitten, doors open at 2 o’clock, and everyone’s antsy to get out for the weekend, so they’re just gonna come bustling in here…” Jack brushed his hands up to the young man’s throat, before gripping his chin tightly and forcing him to look at the clock hanging over the door at the other end of the boardroom table.  

“And what are they gonna see first thing? Why, your naked, shaking little body tied up and impaled on daddy’s cock. Won’t that be a sight. What do you think they’ll _say_?” Jack left a soft bite on Rhys’ earlobe, thumb stroking over the younger man’s jawline.

He only let out a moan, arousal twined with fear.

Rhys’ hips moved with more and more urgency with the nigh- _audible_ tick of the minute hand, little red cock bouncing unattended as he tries to get himself to come by the fullness inside of him alone. Jack peppered laughing kisses against his neck, hands firm on Rhys’ thighs and hips as they both watch the time count down.

A strangled little cry sprung from Rhys’ throat as the clock struck 2.

But there was no sudden slam of the doors, no rapid click of shoes or hum or voices as people filed into the room. There was nothing but silence, and the sound of Rhys’ breath, and the quiet click of the clock as the time slid past the top of the hour.

“A….Are they coming…? Are they…late?” Rhys asked between pants, breaking the still of the room.

“They?” Jack smoothed his hands up Rhys’ belly as he cocked his head to the side, “who’s they?”

“I…what?” Rhys gasped as he turns to look at Jack’s guileless expression, “y-you’re kidding, right? The…the board members…?”

“ _Rhysie_ ,” Jack replied condescendingly, “it’s a three day weekend, honeybee. No board meetings today.”

Rhys stared back at him in confusion, lips parted slightly. The moment realization hit him, his eyebrows furrowed and an upset pout curled on his lips.

“Y-You’re an _asshole_ …” Rhys hissed, thumping his shoulder into Jack’s chest even as the man’s hands rubbed calmly over him, keeping him snug atop his cock.

“Shhh, shh shhh, princess, just getting you back for the whole coat thing.” Jack teased, kissing the angry jut of Rhys’ lips.

“ _Whatever_. So like, can you _actually_ fuck me instead of just sitting there like dead weight?” Rhys huffed, moving his ass in frustration against Jack’s crotch. The older man chuckled, hips finally shifting upwards as he grasped Rhys’ cock in hand.

“Of course, pumpkin.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sugar daddy smut! A lot of these prompts/short fics are going to be smutty, just warning you guys now!
> 
> Enjoy!

Jack should be enjoying himself.

He’d gotten the invitation to an annual charity event at the Hammerlock mansion upstate–something pretty perfunctory and usually used as an excuse to get drunk and schmooze around, which wasn’t something Jack usually turned his nose up at. And this time around Rhys was with him, and Jack had been pretty psyched to get his little baby into some short shorts, and maybe later on into one of the little bungalows lining the private lakeside shore. 

So why was he glaring over his Givenchy sunglasses and scowling into his raspberry Collins instead of burying himself balls deep in his pretty lover with the spring breeze ruffling through his hair?

Because said pretty little lover was currently flirting with other party guests _right_ in front of Jack’s eyes. 

Rhys had stuck to Jack’s side only up until the point where they had opened the bar and started serving drinks, and as soon as the kid had a gaudy, layered piña colada in hand he was mingling with the crowd, ostensibly sidling up to people who were, incidentally, pretty attractive, and more importantly not  _Jack_. 

Jack’s buzz had quickly been soured by Rhys’ behavior, and he’d spent most of the event standing on the sidelines and glaring at his little lover as he flirted his way through the gathered elite. Rhys was eating up all the attention men and women alike were lavishing on him, the young man brimming with tipsy confidence as he canted his hips to the side, showing off his long legs and perky butt in those navy blue shorts.

Shorts that Jack had _bought_  him, no less, along with that sky blue polo and leather sandals he was wearing. Rhys wouldn’t even _be_  here if not for Jack, and yet he was throwing that right back into the CEO’s face by letting himself be petted and cooed at like a frikkin’ purse dog by the likes of Moxxi and her ilk. _Fine_ , if the kid wanted to be smothered to death between two inflated beach balls, that was his own choice. 

Jack was content to drown the fires of his jealous in another cocktail and wait ‘til they were home to properly punish the kid, but then Rhys’ turned his head in a lull in his conversation, looked Jack dead in the eye, and sent him the most coy, shit-eating smirk that Jack had ever seen.

The CEO felt the back of his neck prickle up, and he nearly cracked his glass in two and spilled the alcohol on his yellow V-neck as he shoved it at one of the circulating waiters. _Ooh, so the little shit_  knew _what he was doing, huh? Well, Jack was gonna fix that._

He pushed aside drunken greetings–as well as bodies–as he made his way through the crowd, quickly stalking up to where Rhys had returned to chatting with Moxxi and a couple of attractive men that were gonna lose their eyes if they dared look at Rhys for one second longer. 

“Okay, that’s enough _babe_ ,” Jack growled as he roughly wound his arm around Rhys’ waist, shooting a gruff look at Moxxi and the other men as he tried to yank Rhys away from the crowd. 

“Oooh, _Jack_ , don’t tell me this little thing is _yours_?” The woman cooed in false question, taking a catty sip of her sparkling wine. “Don’t let us stop you from enjoying this summer’s model.” Jack felt a prickle of annoyance roll up his back, but he’d rather not start something with her while he was also in the middle of trying to wrangle a fussing Rhys away from the crowd. So he’d just given her the finger before pulling Rhys towards one of the open bungalows. Yeah. That would show her. 

Rhys let out a couple drunken groans as he was tugged inside of the bungalow, but put up little resistance–not when Jack pulled him inside and locked the door, and not when he shoved him up against the sleek wooden wall and claimed his mouth with vigor. 

Rhys tasted like three types of alcohol and fruit juice and that chapstick he always put on when they went out, but the breathy little moans he made, sweetened by the sated jealous in Jack’s belly, were the tastiest things of all. 

“ _Mmm…_ know what I should be doing to you, cupcake?” Jack growled when they finally parted, Rhys’ eyes already glazed and cheeks pink from the kissing.

“W…What?” Rhys panted, his fingers already curling into the lapels of Jack’s white blazer. Jack pressed closer to his lover, thigh pressing up between Rhys’ legs as he pinned him harder against the wall. 

“I _should_  be calling my driver right now…to have him pick you up and take you back home for being so _bad_.” Jack growled, even as one hand slipped down to yank Rhys’ shirt out of his waistband. 

“ ‘Cause this is what you wanted, right? _This_ , here,” Jack huffed as he slid his hand down into Rhys’ pants, giving his ass a firm squeeze. 

“I’m just giving you _exactly_  what you want.” He felt Rhys growing hard against his thigh, the young man gently rutting himself downwards against Jack as his cock tented in his shorts. 

“Mmm…” Rhys moaned, disheveled hair falling from its pristine style, “isn’t that your job?”

Jack paused for a second, before chuckling at his boy’s insolence. Fuck it, he knew he’d been played, but Jack just couldn’t turn his nose up at Rhys, especially not when he was pinned up against the wall and hopelessly grinding his dick against him. 

“Course…” Jack cruelly pushed his leg up higher, practically squeezing the young man’s cock against his thigh, “lucky for me, _your_  job is keeping your daddy happy. And you’re good enough at _that_  to make me forgive you flirting with other people.” Jack’s hands fit snugly around Rhys’ waist as he lifted him up into the air, pushing him back against the wall as soon as Rhys wrapped those long legs around his hips. 

Five minutes later, and Jack was _finally_  where he’d wanted to be all afternoon—alcohol warm in his belly, balls deep in his whimpering lover, with the lakeside breeze against his bare back. 

 Oh yeah. It was good be the friggin’ _king._  


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some more kind of-smut for this AU c:
> 
> (EDIT: woops i realized i reposted two identical chapters. corrected now!)

“Shut _up_ , Jack! It was just dinner!” Rhys snarled, flinging a throw cushion at Jack from across the room, the older man swearing as he batted it away from him. _Stupid, modern hard-ass pillows_ he swore as a it thudded to the floor. He narrowed his eyes at his pissy lover, anger boiling as he wondered if Rhys was going to start throwing a fit and destroying his apartment. If he was gonna do that then Jack was not gonna hold back and make the kid pay for the frikkin’ damage with his _own_  money, that’d show him. 

“Don’t _you_  tell me to shut up, kiddo, have some damn respect for the guy who lines your pockets!”

“ _Respect_?” Rhys laughs mockingly, hands on his hips. “A jealous, hot-headed fuck like you doesn’t deserve any!”

“Better than a gold-digging hussy!” Jack shouts, jabbing a finger in Rhys’ direction, and even though he sees the young man flinch he continues, “I should have thrown you out on your prissy ass after the first time I fucked you! Would’ve saved me a lot of bullshit, you’ve been nothing but a frikkin’ pain since!”

Rage is high and red in Rhys’ cheeks, and as the young man stalks forward with moist eyes Jack wonders if he’s about to get punched through the wall–and to be fair, what _does_  happen isn’t too far off. 

His back slams against the wall so hard it nearly knocks the air out of him, and before he can properly respond or push Rhys away there’s crushing, bruising lips smashed up against his own, and Jack can barely breath as Rhys is kissing him viciously. 

Rhys’ lips are usually nice and warm and tasting of whatever fancy alcohol he’d bribed Jack to buy, but right now Rhys is all teeth and tongue scraping and thrusting against Jack’s mouth, the anger in both of their bodies boiling over into furious passion as their hands start to tear at one another, stealing air from each other until Jack can’t take it anymore and he tears away to breathe. 

“ _Rhys–”_

“God, don’t you _ever_  know when to shut up?” Rhys growls lowly as he forces Jack’s thigh between his legs, roughly humping against him as his fingers fist so tightly in the front of Jack’s shirt that he wonders if it might rip. Jack pants, his own blood staining his teeth as he licks the bite on his lip. 

“ _Nnn_ ….guess it’s just that CEOs are paid to talk, sweetie.”

“Mmmkay, well, you’re off the clock now,” Rhys purrs roughly, hands shoving into Jack’s pants, “so _**can it**_.”

By the end of it all, Jack’s shocked that Rhys hasn’t ridden him straight through the floor of his penthouse. He’s pretty sure his ass has rug burn, though, considering how hard Rhysd’ bounced atop him for what must’ve been at _least_  a half hour, though it’s hard to care much about time when your sexy, tattooed lover is working out his anger atop your cock. 

The redness of fury in Rhys’ cheeks has long given way to the softer, sweatier pink of weary arousal as his hips still weakly rut down onto Jack’s cock. The older man has cum twice already and is far too shaky to get it up again, and as Rhys’ hole twitches around him in a desperate attempt to keep his softening length inside, Jack decides to grasp his lover hips and change their positions in a lazy tumble. His twitching hand finds Rhys’ cock, and with a couple strokes he has the young man crying out in pleasure, release splashing back against his stomach as he curls his legs around Jack’s hips. 

Jack keeps himself propped up on both hands for a moment over Rhys, hanging his head as he breaths heavily. A moment of quiet passes between the two of them before a soft chuckle warms in Rhys’ chest, and his arms wrap around Jack’s neck. 

“Lucky you’ve got an amazing cock…” Rhys whispers as he hugs Jack close, nosing against the older man’s ear. 

“Grade-A dick…” Jack rests his cheek against Rhys’ chest, kissing the tattooed skin, “in more ways than one…”

“S’all right…” Rhys murmurs lazily, stroking his fingers through Jack’s sweater hair, “knew you were a jackass from the start….”

“Least it’s not too surprisin’ then…” Jack raises his head, grinning gently as he meets Rhys’ eyes, “forgive me, babycakes?”

Rhys smirks, hands falling to Jack’s cheeks, giving them a little squish. 

“Let me take Vaughn out to dinner _without_  exploding like an idiot, and we’re square.” He pinches Jack’s face when the man scowls. “ _Promise_?”

“ _Mmmmnph_. ‘Kay. ” Jack replies as he plops his head back down into Rhys’ chest and peppers it with kisses, and Rhys figures that’s a good enough answer for now.


End file.
